


Overlooked

by copper_wasp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Here is the second little drabble for Cakes, with some feels and some smooches.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second little drabble for Cakes, with some feels and some smooches.

“Felix, here you are,” Dimitri said, seeing his friend sitting by the fire in his chambers. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m sure you have,” Felix replied, unmoving from his position. 

“Where have you been? I didn’t see you after the ceremony,” Dimitri said, pulling off the heavy crown and running a hand through his blonde locks. 

“You’re going to forget about me, aren’t you?” Felix asked, quietly, so, so quietly, like he wasn’t even sure what the words were. 

Dimitri was about to question him, but Felix began speaking again, the crackle of the fire only a hair quieter than his voice. “I can’t blame you, though,” he continued, staring into the fire like it held the answer. Dimitri felt a stab to his chest, the invisible blade slipping right between his ribs to pierce his soft heart. “You have a lot of responsibility, Your Majesty.” 

Dimitri could tell Felix was trying to insult him, to use his title to hurt him, but the venom wasn’t there, the words feeling like a playful punch to the shoulder instead of a bite. 

Dimitri, with long striding steps, stood in front of Felix where he sat, looking wholly defeated in the plush, violet velvet of the chair. Dimitri knelt, his cape spreading across the stone floor like a bloodstain, blue and vibrant. 

“I could never,” he said, in a voice that didn’t feel quite like his own, his mind still struggling to find the right words. “I will not leave you behind, Felix.”

Felix’s chestnut eyes slid to Dimitri’s blue, boring into it, trying to find the lie. Instead of recoiling from Felix’s fierce gaze, Dimitri found that it gave him the motivation to continue. His knees hurt from the hard floor, but he pushed the pain aside. 

“I know I’ve hurt you. I know that I haven’t lived up to your expectations for quite some time. I’ve been a failure for so long, but I have this chance now to change,” he admitted, watching the bob of Felix’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed Dimitri’s words. “I know that you’ve hated me, and that you may still hate me, but I wouldn’t change it. You drive me to be better.”

Dimitri grabbed his friend’s gloved hand in his. “I would be lost without your guidance, Felix, I need you.”

He was expecting denials, accusations; for Felix to shove him out of the way with a sneer, call him a liar, an outcast, nothing but an animal. But Felix slid off the chair into his arms instead, cupping Dimitri’s face in his hands. Felix kissed him softly, his lips warm and gentle. Dimitri took over, eagerly opening up Felix’s mouth with an impatient tongue to explore inside it. A surprised noise met Dimitri’s ears, and he smiled to himself, not expecting the stoic swordsman to be quite this receptive. 

Dimitri pulled away before the heat died, watching as Felix’s lips chased after him, his friend’s palms pressed insistently against Dimitri’s chest. 

“Is that, perhaps, enough proof?” Dimitri asked, voice smooth as silk, a deep rumble that tingled in his fingers and toes. 

“I’m not sure,” Felix asked after clearing his throat, “I may need... a second opinion.” Dimitri smirked, glad that Felix’s cheek had returned. Felix slid off the seat, down to the floor and into the arms of his King. 

Dimitri kissed him again, until their lips were swollen and Felix was certain that what he said was the truth. 


End file.
